Non-aqueous cosmetic compositions, such as, mascara, are generally well-known. There are several properties of such compositions that are desirable for the wearer, such as, long-wear, resistance to water exposure, smooth consistency, glossiness and overall satisfactory appearance. Accordingly, there is a need in the cosmetic art to provide cosmetic compositions that exhibit these properties.
Emulsifiers useful in cosmetic compositions are generally well-known. As the name suggests, emulsifiers are used to facilitate the emulsion of oil and water phases in various compositions.